Moonlight Dreams
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Written for Draco's Birthday. Draco lives a 'secret' life in the Muggle universe since he's unwanted in the Wizarding World. He's got an interesting profession and he comes across a familiar face he didn't expect in his profession. What's worse is that the awkwardness of it all happens on Draco's birthday! Rated R to NC-17 for non explicit sexual context.
1. Moonlight Dreams

**Warning**: Sexual Content, Stripping, Gay male _performance_ for pleasure of straight women, Fluff (which may be the point), homophobic parents, homophobic wizarding community.

**(A/N): **There is no way in hell I am glorifying stripping or demeaning it. I am just using this profession here as a story-idea to hopefully stimulate your love for drarry.

It **is** a little bit rushed - especially the ending. I wrote this for fluff purposes and in two hours so it's not the greatest thing ever (none of my work is great) but feel free to drop a line w/ your comment or criticism!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, this story is written for fun and no profit is being made. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Co.

* * *

**Moonlight Dreams**

* * *

"I am sorry that you have to work on your birthday, Draco. But, you know the policy, you didn't request the day off and you're scheduled for a job."

Draco pouted internally and sneered externally at his supervisor, Leena, who lectured him on the company policy of requesting holidays five business days in advance.

"I just thought – I thought maybe you could make an exception just for one day?" Draco all but pleaded. "I promised my friends I would meet them for a drink, I've been working non-stop these past few weeks."

"I am sorry, dear; it's the month of June that means a lot of weddings, which means a lot of bachelorette parties. I can't give you the day off even if I tried. We've had to hire a few freelancers especially for tomorrow night's event. It's a surprise bachelorette for Ernie Wakefield's youngest daughter."

Draco had a blank look on his face. He was absolutely unfamiliar with Muggle bigwigs.

"Ernie Wakefield? Only the richest man in all of UK?" The woman shook her head. "It amazes me how you never seem to know what I am talking about."

"I don't really care for the rich and famous," Draco answered honestly. "It's not why I do this."

Draco Malfoy, twenty-two, was a male stripper working for Moonlight Dreams, an adult entertainment company that specialised in bachelor and bachelorette parties for the rich and famous. Draco had fled the Wizarding world when he'd come out of the closet to his parents who never really seemed to accept his orientation.

Draco had a hard time finding employment in the Wizarding world and came across an advertisement for Moonlight Dreams that said they were looking for 'Young men that weren't afraid to think outside the box'. The income was good and steady and Draco knew that his choice of employment would annoy his father and Draco couldn't think of a better way of retaliation.

Being a stripper in the Muggle world was easy. Barely anyone recognised him, he worked nights, and by the off chance he came across a familiar face, he'd easily _Obliviate_ them.

"Why can't you hire another freelancer to replace me for tomorrow night?" Draco returned to whinging to Leena about getting that day off.

"Because," she said, "you are one of our best workers. You're famous! I've had parties booked for you for months! The ladies that are organising the bachelorette party for tomorrow night have requested particularly you and someone else who will be working with you. He used to work for us but now has basically gone rogue." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Don't get any ideas," she said. Clearly she could read his facial expression. "I am sorry, like I said I can't give you the night off even if I tried. The boss will have my head for not putting you on the job; the only way you can have the night off tomorrow is if you resigned."

Draco felt defeated. There was only one day, besides Christmas, that he didn't wish to work and it was his birthday. That too, was now being taken away from him. "Alright, but I best get paid double my usual salary, in addition to the tips," he said to Leena who nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I am sure that's doable. The Wakefields are the biggest clients we have. I'll speak to them about doubling your fee." Draco smiled with delight at the news, at least this way he could take his friends out the next night and easily pay for all their drinks as an apology.

Draco returned to his small Muggle flat in London and crashed on his bed. He was exhausted. Arguing with Leena was just as tiring as having a nonstop four-hour shift of entertaining horny housewives. He was thankful for the rules Muggles had placed on touching the hired help. Along with the policy of 'no shagging the customer' even if Draco wasn't interested in shagging the women that had hired him, he'd at least use that as an excuse than announcing to all of them that he was gay.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up and received several owls from his friends and one from his mother wishing him a 'Happy birthday'. Pansy's letter seemed the angriest since he'd cancelled plans with her several times over the course of past three weeks and now was unable to go to her house for his birthday dinner.

"You really need to find yourself a boyfriend," Draco wrote as he replied to her letter, promising to spend "Sunday night dinner" with her instead.

Draco walked down the street from his flat to "Delicious Treats" and treated himself to a mocha latte and a birthday chocolate croissant before he could change his mind and curse himself for the thousand calories it contained. He was going to go for a run in the afternoon anyway; he had to, to keep that stripper-body, so might as well have enjoyed his morning treat.

The afternoon went by as soon as it had arrived and before he knew it, it was seven o'clock and it was time for Draco to report to the Wakefield Mansion for the night. The theme of the night had been "Delectable Desserts." Draco was led through a narrow passageway from the back entrance of the Mansion to the kitchen. His job was to haul the large cake to the room where the bride-to-be was seated with her friends. The music would turn on and Draco would get rid of the 'chef attire' he was dressed in and another man would jump out of the cake at the same time.

_That must be the other freelancer, Leena talked about_, Draco thought to himself. _It must be tough to be settled inside a cake for over twenty minutes_.

The time for the show arrived. Draco changed out of his t-shirt and denims to white trousers and a white traditional-looking chef shirt that came with an over-the-top chef hat. These people weren't sparing any expense on making it look "authentic" for all of five minutes. Draco received his cue and he entered the kitchen where he saw a man slouching down into a giant cake as the top was being shut. Draco only caught a glance of the back of the bloke's head but had an odd sensation that he was someone familiar.

_Perhaps someone from the business_, Draco thought.

"Draco, are you ready?" the woman in charge, Jane, spoke and Draco nodded. He began to walk towards the cake that was set on a rolling table when the bloke who'd just sat inside the cake jumped open the cake.

"What?" It was someone familiar, it was Harry Potter. "Malfoy?"

"Potter?" Draco exclaimed.

"I heard her say 'Draco' – I didn't think it'd be you!" Potter scowled.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?"

"It's time, positions, people!" Jane all but screamed. "You, get back in the cake, now!" Draco was mortified, Potter looked just as uncomfortable. Slowly he returned to his position and the top of the cake closed up on him again.

Draco slowly began to push the table into the decorated living room where the party guests – mostly women – had arrived and were accumulated. Draco hadn't been this nervous since his first solo stripper session at a birthday party for a seventy-year-old woman. He knew that at any moment's notice now, Harry Potter, almost naked, would be jumping out of a cardboard cake and would be _dancing_ with him trying to entice the audience. Nothing else was more dreadful than that thought at that moment. What was worse was that in their brief encounter, Draco had caught a glimpse of Potter's body and thought he looked incredible.

Leena's words were ringing in his ears. _"The ladies that are organising the bachelorette party for tomorrow night have requested particularly you and someone else who will be working with you_."

Potter was the second most desired stripper-for-hire in the Greater London area. How was this even possible? How could of all the professions in all words could Potter have selected the same as Draco's? What game was Merlin playing with Draco?

Before Draco could think of any more questions to torture himself with, the music started. He awoke from his trance and his body mechanically started to move to the music and strip. The women hollered and cheered and the bride-to-be looked severely embarrassed. Then it happened – a loud bang – the top cover of the cake flew off and Potter jumped out. The audience went wild and Draco couldn't help but laugh along with them. Potter knew how to put on a show.

Draco entertained the crowd in one corner and Potter on the other. They mostly stayed out of each other's way until it was time to grab the bride-to-be and seat her on a chair in the middle of the room and put on a show together. Even then, Draco was impressed at how _professional_ Potter had remained. If Potter felt any discomfiture as Draco had, he didn't show it.

Several songs and pants stuffed with several monetary notes later – it was time to take a break. Draco and Potter bowed to the audience in accord as they cheered and they walked away each grabbing a glass of water to hydrate from an exhausting routine. Draco wished it was something stronger to help him cope with the rest of the evening.

As Draco was putting on his robe, from the corner of his eye, he saw Jane and Potter talking. They both turned to look at Draco and he noticed that Potter looked a bit _hesitant_. "Draco," Jane said as she gestured for him to join them. Draco walked up to the two of them, unsure of what he was going to be told. "The bride-to-be and some of the other ladies have requested a show," the woman whispered.

"What kind of a show?" Draco asked in return.

"A _show_," Jane said. "With the two of you – _together_."

"A gay show?" Draco asked in disbelief and Potter snorted. Draco turned to glare at him.

"I was told that you wouldn't have a problem with this, it's in the contract with the company," Jane argued, her voice stern. It was true. Normally, Draco wouldn't have a problem with it, it wouldn't be the first time Draco would have been asked to perform with another man. It usually involved seductive dancing, flirtatious touching, maybe even a kiss – but – to do that with _Potter_?

"I don't have a problem with it," Potter said. "I mean – it's in the contract, I was aware of this before I arrived here tonight."

_Of course, Merlin forbid the bloody Saviour ever back down from a challenge_.

"Alright," Draco said as he nodded with reluctance. "You're on, Potter."

"What's with the two of you?" Jane asked. "Did you date in the past or something?"

"Hardly," Potter said.

"As if," Draco replied.

"Alright, make it count, boys," Jane said as she walked away. A few moments later the music started.

"Keep your robe on," Potter whispered as he pulled Draco towards the middle of the room and the audience howled.

Potter moved slowly with the music as Draco simply stood there watching him, waiting for his signal. Potter brought himself closer to Draco's body and brushed the bit of his hair off his forehead. He then gently blew on the side of Draco's face, right under his ear where a bit of sweat had remained. The cool air exerting from Potter's lips left Draco shivering.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco asked softly. His hand travelled to Potter's side and placed itself right above his right hip.

"Seducing you," Potter responded in a flirtatious tone. _Merlin_. "For the sake of the performance," he added. _Of course_.

Draco caught onto Potter's rhythm and moved with his body. Their silk robes were still intact and Draco wondered if he should try to take Potter's off. Usually he took charge in these situations but as things often were, when it came to Potter, Draco had trouble thinking suitably.

"Kiss," someone from the audience shouted. It was as though Potter needn't be told twice; he launched himself on Draco's lips and sucked on them gently. Someone else from the audience screamed a "Woo!"

As Potter pulled apart after the quick kiss, Draco felt winded. "Don't you find me sexy, Malfoy?" Potter asked as he turned Draco around and in a swift move removed his silk robe landing it on the floor.

"I've always –" Draco almost confessed. In the heat of the moment, Draco had almost forgotten they were putting on a show and Draco had almost confessed to Potter than he'd always found him to be sexy. He was being so stupid! Or – he thought he was until he felt Potter behind him, grinding into his arse, putting on a show, yes, but, Potter was _hard_.

Draco was too, but, Draco was gay. Gay men got hard when they danced seductively with other men and this wasn't about Draco, Potter was grinding on him and he was pushing into his arse with a huge erection. It was – it was – electrifying.

"I think you're incredibly sexy, Malfoy," Potter whispered in Draco's ear as Draco felt Potter's hands move and he too removed his robe, discarding it on the floor. The ladies in the audience cheered again, although one sounded as though she might have fainted.

"You're just saying that for the sake of the performance," Draco replied. He backed his body into Potter's and moved to the rhythm of the music. _Two could play this game_.

"I am not," Potter said. "I have had such a difficult time trying not to stare at your body tonight, this was my only chance to get to enjoy you, Malfoy, and I am simply taking advantage of it."

"Watch yourself, Potter. You sound almost like a Slytherin," Draco said. Potter wrapped his arms around Draco's body and pulled him in more – if that were possible.

"And all these reservations you're having," Potter said, "you're acting a bit like a proper Gryffindor."

Draco immediately turned around and faced Potter. "Don't you _ever_ dare call me that!" He enclosed his arms around Potter's neck and moved again to the music. Potter tilted his head back and laughed at Draco's reaction. They had _almost_ forgotten that they were dancing _practically_ naked together. Draco's erection, tenting out of his tight pants, brushed against Potter's and they both trembled with temptation.

"Oh, dear lord, I think _I am _going to faint," a woman from the audience said. The music came to an end and Draco and Potter broke apart from each other and quickly picked up their robes. The ladies stood up clapping energetically. Draco smiled and looked over at Potter who had a shy smirk displaying on his lips. They bowed to the ladies, taking in the unending applause. The women quickly opened their pocketbooks and tipped them with what seemed like all the cash they carried.

"I think I need to have another bachelorette party, just so you lot can return," the bride-to-be said.

"Good show, boys," Jane said when she met up with them a few moments later in the kitchen. They were now properly dressed and counting their tips, avoiding eye contact with each other. The real chef from the party had also served them a plate of food which they'd quietly inhaled as well. Dancing always made Draco hungry.

"Here's your pay for the night. If there's more I'll make sure to contact Leena and drop it off with her." Draco nodded and noticed as Potter did the same.

Draco turned to gather his things and began to walk away. He didn't need to make things more awkward than they were. So what if he thought Potter was sexy, and what if he was turned on, _incredibly turned on_, by dancing with Potter. He was a professional, he needed to nod and walk away. He couldn't cohort with customers and he couldn't cohort with co-workers. That was a rule – the company's rules.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Draco," Potter called out after him as Draco began to leave the mansion from the same back entrance he'd entered from.

Draco sighed. "What is it, Potter?"

"I wanted to know – if you –" Potter hesitated.

"Spit it out, Potter, I haven't got all night," Draco said.

"I am sorry, there's just a lot going on with – what happened tonight. If you're not busy, do you want to go get something to eat? Talk, maybe?" Potter asked.

"We just ate," Draco reminded him. "I was heading to this café to get some dessert but –"

"But, what?" Potter said.

"You should know that I don't date co-workers," Draco said, sounding determined. Unsure if he was telling Potter or reminding himself.

"I am not a co-worker, I am freelancer. I don't work for Moonlight Dreams, I contract with them," Potter replied, almost as resolute as Draco had been. "Besides, it is not a date, it's simply dessert. Unless of course you want me to eat it off of your body, then I suppose we can call it a date."

Draco gulped. He was lost at words so he simply turned around and started walking, hoping Potter would just follow him.

"Where are we going?" Potter asked.

"There's a place near my flat, it's called 'Delicious Treats'. I am friends with the owner and she said she was going to make me something special for tonight because –" Draco paused. Potter raised an eyebrow at him given he'd just stopped talking. "It's my birthday," Draco announced.

"Oh!" Potter exclaimed. "And you haven't got other plans?" Draco shook his head. "And you had to work on your birthday?" Draco nodded a yes. "Well, let me take you out for a proper treat then," Potter said.

When they arrived at Delicious Treats the owner seemed excited to see Draco. She smiled wickedly, Draco noticed, when she saw Potter. "Ooh they have parfaits," Potter exclaimed as though he was thirteen years old. Draco was amazed at Potter's reaction. An hour ago this man had nearly made Draco come on the dance floor in front of twenty Muggle women and now was jumping up and down like a child who'd just discovered the sweets trolley on Hogwarts Express.

"Who is your friend, Draco?" the café owner asked.

"Potter, this is Melinda, Melinda, Potter," Draco made the introductions. Potter grinned at meeting Melinda who smiled equally enthusiastically in return. Draco simply rolled his eyes.

Draco walked away from the two of them and sat down at his favourite table in the corner. He saw Potter ordering and moments later Potter joined him at the table. Melinda stopped by after with their order.

"Happy birthday, Draco," she said. "Here's your sugar-free, fat-free, vegan blueberry cake." She turned to Potter next. "And your strawberry cream parfait, Harry." Draco reckoned he must have told her his name when they were talking earlier.

"Merlin, Potter. Do you know how much _fat_ is in that dessert?" Draco asked with disdain and a hint of jealousy. _How did Potter manage to eat desserts like that and look _that_ hot_? Potter smirked again as though he was holding back a comment. "What is it?" Draco asked.

"I don't normally eat like this – and – I was hoping to get some extra exercise tonight," Potter said. Draco wondered if Potter was going to wink along with delivering such a cheesy line. It was, in fact, the cheesiest line he'd ever heard uttered but it didn't help that he still felt a jolt in his pants upon the idea of _exercising_ with Potter.

Draco grabbed Potter's parfait dish and took a bite, he immediately closed his eyes to only concentrate on the scrumptiousness of the dessert. He didn't mean to but he couldn't help moaning at the delicious taste of the creamy amazingness filled in the spoon. When he opened his eyes he caught Potter staring at his mouth with his jaw nearly dropped on the floor.

"It's good," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Draco," Potter said. "I'd like to take you home now."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He was intrigued by the idea but he wasn't about to say yes. "Bit presumptuous aren't we?" Draco said. "I—"

Potter interrupted him. "No, at the present moment, I am being rather desperate. I was being presumptuous when I asked Melinda what you like for breakfast and requested for it to be delivered to your flat in the morning tomorrow."

Draco stared at Potter wide-eyed.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind finishing your birthday treat so I can give you one in private, in your flat," Potter instructed. "I am having a difficult time as it is not just reaching over and doing unspeakable things to you on this table."

"Tempting, but I think Melinda will never allow me back in the café," Draco retorted.

"Are you serious?" Potter asked. "Have you not learned anything from our profession, from tonight? Melinda would pay good money to watch."

Potter had a point. That reminded Draco of something else. "But, I have a few questions. What are you doing – in our profession – I mean? Why are _you_ a stripper? Are you also strapped for cash? What do your friends think? Does the Wizarding world know?"

"All wonderful questions, Draco. And I will answer all of them in the morning over breakfast," Potter said. He was determined. Draco would be lying if he wasn't as equally interested in shagging Potter as Potter was in him, he was just better at hiding it. _Gryffindors_.

After Draco finished the last of his vegan cake, Potter went up to the till again to settle the tab with Melinda. As soon as they left the café, Potter pulled Draco into his arms and pounced on him as he had at the Wakefield Mansion. This time Draco didn't hold back, he sucked on Potter's lips, teased his tongue and squeezed his arse all at the same time.

Moments later when they broke apart, Draco immediately Disapparated them to his flat. From his hallway to his bedroom, Potter had managed to rid Draco's clothes and his down to their pants. The familiar pants they'd danced with each other in.

Moments after that, they were completely naked in Draco's bed, coming in each other's hands, moaning and kissing in accord. Then again in the shower when Draco came inside Potter's mouth. Then again back in the bedroom when Draco was on all fours and Potter was coming inside Draco's arse.

Finally when they were both spent and collapsed in each other's arms, Draco asked the question he'd been thinking of the most. "So do you take all your stripper friends home to shag?"

"No, not all," Potter responded, his tone blasé.

"Hmm," Draco made an acknowledging grunt and turned to his side facing away from Potter. Potter wrapped his arm around Draco and turned his body to spoon with Draco.

"None of them," Potter whispered. "I have a rule of not dating _co-workers_ as well," he added.

"Why?" Draco asked without turning around to face Potter.

"Jealousy, for the most part," Potter said. "I see how the world looks at us, how they lust after us, I could never be with someone who does what I do. I could never share the one I love with the world in _that_ way."

"And what about him _or her_ sharing you?" Draco asked.

"I suppose now we know why I am single," Potter answered. "I do what I do because it's liberating. I came across it randomly, and I enjoyed it. Then I found out about you, I saw you audition for Moonlight Dreams. You were so amazing, so natural and I knew that once you found out that I do the same thing you'd never work for them and I knew –" Potter paused.

"Knew what?" Draco asked.

"Knew – of your hardships in the Wizarding world and I didn't want to be in your way. So I went _freelance_, so to speak. I honestly had no idea that we'd be booked for the same party – otherwise I wouldn't have –"

"Then _this_ wouldn't have happened," Draco said. "I thought you wanted this to happen—" Draco was confused. Had he just been played?

"I did, I do, I want this to happen over and over again," Potter assured him. He placed his mouth on the back of Draco's neck and kissed him gently. "I am glad it's happened and I can only hope that this won't get in the way of –"

Draco yawned.

"We can talk about it in the morning," Potter said.

"Over breakfast," Draco added.

"Happy birthday, Draco," Potter whispered as he kissed Draco one last time before falling asleep spooning him. Draco smiled to himself. _Happy birthday, indeed_.

* * *

**Several Months Later**

Draco finally understood what Potter had been talking about when he'd said why he didn't date other strippers. At first it was Potter whose jealous side always surfaced whenever Draco was late from "a job." But soon Draco realised that being a _freelancer_was more dangerous on the boyfriend than being one that was sent by an agency. There was no control over what jobs Potter picked and what kind of an audience he entertained. Eventually he initiated all the fights they'd had when it came to dealing with jealousy and coming "home" in a timely fashion.

Draco insisted that Potter quit the profession because he clearly wasn't doing it for the money and so it made more sense for Draco to continue and not Potter. Potter disagreed. They continued to argue for several more weeks without coming to a proper conclusion. It also didn't help that their fights often only ended because in the heat of the moment one would kiss the other and a different kind of "job" would take place.

Eventually they broke it off. But one month later, Draco found Potter sitting outside Draco's flat, drunk and looking miserable. They reconciled that night. They still continued to argue but both had come to the conclusion that breaking up was harder than fighting.

The only time they didn't fight after a _performance_ was when both Draco and Potter had been hired together for a show. Hence, the only logical conclusion had been that Draco would too, become a freelancer, and perform only with Potter. Since Potter wasn't doing it for money, they were able to book more shows on a discounted price, often "two for the price of one." They entertained their guests and had their own fun at the same time. Often returning home straightaway to shag or even having a quickie in the guest bathroom after the act.

"We can't be adult entertainers forever," Draco said to Potter.

"I suppose not, but we can do at least until we are twenty-five or thirty," Potter replied.

"Then, what?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, travel, see the world, settle down somewhere on a beach in Thailand," Potter replied nonchalantly.

"All from the money saved over the next few years?" Draco said and Potter nodded in agreement.

It was a good plan. Again Draco had found himself at a path where he didn't know where the future would lead him but he was glad he was on it with Potter. None of their friends fathomed why they did what they did and they'd almost given up trying to understand it. Hermione decided it had something to do with Potter's lack of proper parenting and Draco's rebellious nature against the Wizarding world and his pure-blood aristocracy. Pansy simply joked stating "apparently boyfriends that strip together stay together."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Comments Are Love! Thank You!  
**


	2. Sandcastles

**Notes**: This is going to be a drabble series that will be a sequel to Moonlight Dreams. Since the ending was quite rushed for that fic - based on several requests - this is a continuation of that story.  
**Summary**: Draco takes Harry on their first official date and things end up sort of sour.  
**Warning**: Jealous Draco, nonchalant Harry (also: clueless Harry). Mention of Dursleys' treatment of Harry.  
**Written for**: **slythindor100** Challenge #151 (words used: beach, ocean, summer, holiday, swim, hot, sun, sweltering, relax, shore, travel, picnic, sunshine, sandcastles, ice lolly)

* * *

**Part II - Sandcastles**

* * *

Draco and Harry had been dating for a month-If you called it dating.

Usually they crashed in each other's flat after work. Draco had continued his contract with Moonlight Dreams and Harry continued to "free-lance." Their first official date which wasn't breakfast in the morning, or meeting up at a pub after work and then going to one's flat to shag was on the 13th of July. It was a Saturday. Draco had suggested that they go to the beach.

"I am not much of a fan of the ocean," Harry said. "The Dursleys usually made me tag along for their summer holiday and we'd go to the shore and Dudley always joked of how my aunt and uncle really just wanted me to drown and that's why they never taught me how to swim."

Draco looked at Harry in horror.

"I mean-that was when I was five and I would have believed anything. I just remember hating it. It was hot, the sun was sweltering, and I never did relax."

"I promise you, Potter, this will be an entirely different experience," Draco stated. "We don't have to travel far, we won't go to the same places you went with your relatives and we'll have ourselves a nice little picnic." He smiled at Harry before continuing. "I really am tired of sleeping all day and working at nights, I need some sunshine, this is the whitest I've ever been."

"I know, I didn't think you could get any paler," Harry joked.

Draco rolled his eyes; he knew that Harry was trying to change the subject. "Let's just go, alright? We'll have fun!" Harry eventually agreed.

It _was_ a fun day. They made sandcastles _without_ magic which Draco didn't like or appreciate. Shortly before departing for the day, Draco and Harry's perfect afternoon was ruined when a former client recognised Harry.

Harry, what a surprise!" a man exclaimed. He wore light blue swim trunks that matched his eyes perfectly and he was holding a young girl, who looked around the age of three or four, Draco thought.

"Charles?" Harry asked with an equal amount of surprise in his tone. Harry's smile was too wide, Draco noted. "How - how are you? Oh this is-"

Charles interrupted Harry and spoke ignoring Draco. "I am great, it's good to see you. Listen, my wife's on her way here so we better not-" Harry nodded. "Maybe we can continue-sometime?" he spoke again winking. Draco thought he was going to be sick to his stomach.

"Daddy, I want an ice lolly," the little girl expressed. The man smiled at Harry and walked away meeting up with his wife and going towards one of the vendors to buy his daughter a treat.

"And that was-?" Draco asked as nonchalantly as he could muster his tone to be.

"A former client," Harry replied. He didn't seem to notice Draco's discomfort.

Draco scoffed and began packing up the picnic materials. Inadvertently, their day of their first date also turned into the night of their first fight.

* * *

**~Shall Continue~**


End file.
